The Night Watch
by NEO the Perfect Being
Summary: Being the night watch is a very boring job, imagine working at night all alone in a little dirty pizza place? mike is about to find out how 'boring' it can be.


The Night Watch

I sat watching the monitor screen in front of me for what seemed like ages. Ugh, it's like I have the most boring job in the world, keeping after a dirty kid's pizza place as the night watch. I mean seriously, who would ever want to break into a pizza place? Someone without anything better to do I suppose…

I was in the security office, a small room filled with many cords and cluttered with several kids drawings or posters for Freddy Fazbear's pizza, where I'm working. This place had a dark history, that's why it's such a dump now, because it lost a lot of business. First the rumor of a few kids being murdered, then the smell coming from the animatronics… then there is the bite of 87'…I'll leave that one up to your imagination. So yeah this is my job, watching a dump of a pizza place with a history of blood and death...FANTASTIC.

The main attraction in this pizzeria was not so much the greasy pizza itself, but the animatronics Freddy and his friends. I remember coming here as a kid, I used to love those guys, but now they are just a bore to look at from the security cameras. On the show stage was Chica, a yellow chicken with a big bib on itself with the words: "Lets Eat!" painted on them, she was about 5'6 in height. Then there was Bonnie, a big purple bunny that stood 6 feet tall with a big red bowtie. Then of course Freddy himself, who was the same height as Bonnie, and was a big brown bear with a black top hat and a microphone.

I sigh as I pull my IPad up to look at the camera's video feed. It's what you'd expect, nothing out of the ordinary here, just a few party hats on longs party tables. Nothing was going on, so I just kick back in my chair, pull a blue cap over my head, and dose off to sleep.

When I came to, I was still sitting in my chair. Groaning and remembering where I am, I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I checked my watch, and it appeared to me 3:30 A.M. This is too much…This job is taking forever, is it really worth one hundred and twenty bucks?

With nothing else better to do, I checked the cameras, flipping through them lazily and-

Wait…

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

NO. I'm definitely not dreaming.

Bonnie was gone!

Did someone steal Bonnie? Oh no I'm going to be so dead. First night and someone breaks in! Wait, maybe he's still here.

I flipped through the cameras, bathroom, main party room, kitchen, Pirates cove and still nothing. I kept flipping until I got to the hallway's cameras. There he was… not the thief but Bonnie. Bonnie was staring directly at the camera from the west hallway. That can't be right, where's the thief? Where could he have gone? I flipped through the cameras again to make sure the thief was still here, but I didn't find any sign of a break in. I flipped the camera back to Bonnie, who was missing from the west hallway. I scratched my head in confusion, where could he possibly have gone?

I hear a small chuckle to my left. I look from my Ipad to the left door and there he was! Bonnie was right at the open doorway just staring down at me. I panicked and pressed the red button on the wall saying "Door." And when I did, a big steel door came down and closed in front of the big rabbit like figure. I stand there shaking with fear for a second or two, trying to process what had just occurred. The flickering light in the office snapped me out of that trance. That heavy door must me really be putting out some power, its draining the generator fast. That is NOT good. I look at the window to my left, and I notice that bonnie is gone. So I open the door, revealing the blackness and thankfully, no Bonnie.

They cannot possibly be moving by themselves could they?

I flipped the camera feed to the show stage where Bonnie originally was. What I saw dumbfounded me. I saw Chica waling off the stage very slowly and almost zombie-like and Freddy Fazbear himself turning his head to the camera. His Jaw opened and closed as I heard a deep chuckle escape it. Oh god…they are moving on their own!

Chica seemed to roam to the kitchen, which luckily for me was farther away from my security office. Once there, she looked around thoughtfully and walked over to a cabinet. She was beginning to bring something out when she saw the camera. She immediately walked toward it, grab the ridges of the camera and with a quick SNAP, she busted I have no idea what Chica's doing.

I rushed to check the cameras and flipped room to room and stopped abruptly at pirates cove…something was off…

Pirates cove's curtains were slightly parted to reveal 2 yellow piercing eyes coming from the inside of the cove. I squinted harder and made out that it defiantly was a fourth animatronics back there…but the management told me there were only 3! This one was red and had a long unsettling muzzle with razor sharp teeth on the top and bottom jaws. This one appeared to a Fox, It seemed in a state of disrepair and had huge gashes in its stomach. It's legs seemed to poke out of the foxy appearance and where metallic and covered with a fluid of some kind. It's left hand, which was replace with a rusty steel hook was seen moving to part the curtains.

"Yar har harrgrgrgrg. Ahoy me hearties!" came the glitched voice of the fox. "I be Foxy , the Pirate fox. You be trespassing on me c-c-c-c-cove."

The scripted lines became distorted as he trailed on in a fashion that made it eerie. I would of switched the cameras, but I was still curious about this guy.

"Bon –bon-bon-bon-BODY-bonny be blue! This hook of mine is used for KILLING-cutting the delicious pizza!" he was now seen completely exposed, peeling back the curtains completely and stepping onto the cold checkered tile. "Are ye ready for Foxy? Well let the-HUNT-c-c-c-chase begin!"

Then Foxy did something completely unexpected, he started to sprint from the cove to my security office! His jaw opening and closing as he sprinted toward the open door of the office. I chucked my Ipad to the left of me as I practically lunged for the button for the doors. I could see foxy now, he ran past the window and was turning left to the office, his eyes were glowing as if the animatronics was possessed. I slammed the button with my elbow and the door closed within seconds.

I sighed with a sudden relief, but it was short lived. Foxy began to pummel the door with tremendous force. The terrible sound of metal on metal screeched through the pizzeria, I had to cover my ears to get that terrible sound out of my head. A few sobs escaped my mouth as the demented childhood symbol continued pounding the door. after a few minutes, the knocking halted. Still quaking with fear, I slowly grasped the Ipad I had hastily thrown on the ground, and looked through the cameras in the hall. Foxy was retreating back to his 'cove' and away from the west hallway. I am safe for the moment.

I flipped the camera throughout the Pizzeria, Chica was making noise in the kitchen, Bonnie was in the middle of the mess hall knocking over hats, and Freddy was- gone! Now freddy is out somewhere! I hurried to look through all the different cameras; he wasn't anywhere on any camera feed. I suppose he could be in the kitchen with Chica…unless…

I turned on my flashlight and put my Ipad on the desk in front of me. I aimed the flashlight to the east doorway and I saw Freddy, right under a camera. It seems he's a master at avoiding them, I think he knows how this works. With a little more courage, I pressed the 'Door' button and closed Freddy out. Alright, I just need to last 2 more hours…I can do this… 2 more hours!

Then, I flipped through the cameras once more, but something was different. Bonnie who was in the mess hall was retreating back toward the show stage, almost as if he were backing off to something. I couldn't get a view of what he saw, so I turned to the camera to the left of him…Foxy's Pirate Cove. Now I know why he was backing off, Foxy was out of the cove again, but without saying anything or even a warning!

I heard metallic footsteps sprinting to my position. Okay…I just need to do what I did last time. I ran for the button on the wall, but it was too late. Foxy's hook was driven through my hand, pining it to the wall. I cried out in pain as crimson fluid poured from my once useful appendage. I turned my head toward foxy, who's mouth opened disturbingly wide and let out a loud, painful metallic, scream!

My vision blurred as he screamed, grays and reds covering my sight. I feel as if I was slipping away. But I see one thing…Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy walk into the now open room. Freddy walked close to my face as his eyes began to sharpen.

"ITS ME"


End file.
